A Lion
by Ditty Glint
Summary: Bertemu lelaki hebat saat lomba, Hinata terpukau. Siapa ya namanya? Hinata lupa. Duhh..


**A Lion**

Ditty Glint ILHyuuga

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance(?)

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), EYD kacau, gaje, dll.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

Dua pasang kaki melangkah, berjalan melewati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor sekolah. Kepala dengan rambut indigo melongok ke setiap pintu kelas yang dilewatinya. Berharap ada tulisan 'Story Telling Room' di sana. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke Suna SHS. Jadi, dia tidak tahu seluk beluk sekolah itu dan agak kesulitan mencari ruangan yang ditujunya.

"Dimana ya ruangannya, Hinata-chan?" gadis yang membuntutinya bertanya. Hinata menoleh.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ten-ten-chan. Bagaimana kalau lombanya sudah mulai?" Hinata berujar cemas.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita cari ruangannya!"

Mempercepat langkah, akhirnya keduanya menemukan ruangan yang dicari. Menghela nafas lega, Hinata memasuki ruangan itu. Dadanya bergemuruh, gugup.

"Ganbatte, Hinata-chan! Aku tunggu di sini." Ten-ten menyemangati sahabatnya di luar ruangan. Hinata menoleh kemudian mengepalkan tangan sembari tersenyum ke arah Ten-ten.

"Hai!"

.

Hinata memasuki ruangan. Ternyata sudah banyak peserta lomba yang hadir di sana. Gadi ittersebutarkan pandangan, melihat satu-persatu orang yang akan menjadi saingannya. Matanya berhenti pada seorang lelaki yang duduk di bangku paling depan dekat pintu. Lelaki itu terus menunduk memainkan ponsel, tidak peduli pada sekitar. Aura keangkuhan sangat jelas terpancar. Tak ambil pusing, Hinata cepat-cepat mengambil nomor undian dan duduk di bangku belakang yang kosong. Gadis itu mendapat nomor peserta keempat.

Di liriknya lagi lelaki tadi, Hinata tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena duduk di belakang. Entah kenapa Hinata sangat penasaran dengan lelaki itu. Jika dilihat dari belakang rambutnya begitu legam bagai arang, punggungnya tidak terlalu tegap seperti remaja kebanyakan. Kulitnya putih pucat tanpa noda. Dan dia terus memainkan ponselnya. Berbeda dengan peserta lain yang terus menghafal naskah dongeng.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengabsen dulu setiap peserta."

"Nomor peserta 1, Sabaku Temari dari Suna SHS. Benar?"

"Ha'i"

Terus berlanjut hingga nama lelaki berambut hitam itu disebutkan.

"Nomor peserta 8, Uchiha Sasuke dari Ame SHS. Benar?"

"Hn"

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ternyata dari salah satu sekolah favorit, pantas saja dia punya aura berbeda, pikir Hinata.

.

Lomba dimulai dan tibalah giliran Hinata. Menghela nafas panjang, gadis itu mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya. Baiklah.. Kau bisa Hinata.

Melirik ke arah lelaki yang terus memainkan ponselnya sedari tadi, Hinata berharap lelaki itu memperhatikan penampilannya karena lelaki itu bersikap acuh terhadap peserta sebelumnya, seolah tak ada yang menarik. Gadis Hyuuga itu berjalan pelan ke depan ruangan. Menata satu-persatu properti yang dibawanya dan memantapkan hati.

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman-"

Perlahan lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya, Hinata mencuri lirikan.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. And I wanna tell you a story about-"

Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu menatap Hinata, mulai memperhatikan. Mata mereka bertemu, onyx dan amethys. Sempat terpana sesaat, Hinata melirikkan mata ke arah lain dan memfokuskan diri. Inilah saatnya dia memperlihatkan pada lelaki itu bahwa peserta dari sekolah kecil seperti dirinya juga bisa menampilkan yang terbaik.

"-A Little Princess."

.

Betapa lega dan bahagianya Hinata setelah dia selesai. Kembali ke tempat duduknya, kedua tangan seputih susu miliknya tak mau berhenti gemetar. Ia gugup sekali tadi. Tapi dia sangat bersyukur karena semua orang tertarik melihat penampilannya. Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata memandang Sasuke, lelaki itu tengah bersiap dengan propertinya. Sasuke menutup rambutnya dengan sesuatu berbulu hingga dia menyerupai singa. Memasang beberapa lukisan yang membuat Hinata terpukau melihatnya.

Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi. Auranya menarik atensi semua orang di ruangan itu, termasuk Hinata. Gadis itu sangat penasaran, bagaimana lelaki yang Hinata yakini pendiam itu menceritakan dongengnya?

Wajah tampan nan dinginnya menatap datar orang-orang.

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman-"

Seketika perubahan yang begitu kontras membuat Hinata terpana. Wajah dingin dan angkuh itu berubah ceria dalam sekejap mata. Atmosfer di ruangan itu pun berubah menyenangkan.

"I have an interesting story about-"

Hinata merasakan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik saat lelaki itu menatap ke arahnya. Menopang dagu, Hinata memberikan seluruh atensinya pada Sasuke.

"-The King of Jungle, A Lion."

.

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar saat Uchiha Sasuke selesai dengan penampilannya. Pembawaanya yang menyenangkan dan penghayatannya terhadap cerita membuat semua orang masuk dalam imajinasi yang ia ciptakan. Seperti yang diharapkan dari siswa sekolah favorit. Benar-benar hebat.

"Sugoii.." Hinata bergumam disela tepuk tangannya. Menatap penuh kagum pada sosok Sasuke hingga matanya tak lepas dari lelaki itu.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya, melepas properti dan mengambil Hpnya. Kembali pada pribadinya yang dingin, tak peduli pada sekitar. Merasa diperhatikan, lelaki itu lantas menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata yang kaget hingga membuang wajahnya. Semburat merah terlihat samar di kedua pipi tembemnya, merasa malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu membuat si empunya menelan ludah. Mengangkat pandangannya, Hinata memberanikan diri menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Onyx itu menatap lekat sebelum akhirnya kembali membalikan badan.

Hinata menelan ludah, jantungnya berdegup aneh.

.

.

.

Kompetisi selesai. Hinata keluar dan menghirup udara segar. Ia merasa lega karena bisa menunaikan tanggung jawabnya. Dan terbebas dari tatapan lelaki itu yang tidak dapat ia artikan. Sulit sekali rasanya menerka apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki berambut hitam itu. Tapi, lelaki itu sungguh mengagumkan. Hinata tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Kau tadi keren Hinata!" Ten-ten memeluk sulung Hyuuga yang baru keluar ruangan. Pelukan Ten-ten yang tiba-tiba membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan properti yang dibawanya berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan!"

"Iie.."

Hinata hendak memunguti barang-barangnya sebelum sebuah tangan mendahuluinya. Gadis itu mendongkak dan mendapati wajah Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Ini"

Hinata mengerjap mendapati mata onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat. Napasnya tertahan saat tangan dingin lelaki itu meraih tangannya dan menyerahkan barang-barangnya. Hinata tersadar.

"Ah.. A-arigatou."

"Hn"

"A-ano-"

Sasuke berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis itu terus mematung menatap kepergian Sasuke, ia tak mendengar kalimat yang akan dikatakan Hinata tadi. Gadis Hyuuga itu menghela napas.

Siapa namanya? Hinata lupa. Ah.. Bodohnya ia tak bisa mengingat nama lelaki itu.

.

Hari beranjak sore. Tapi keriuhan masih terdengar kala panitia akan mengumumkan para juara. Semua peserta duduk di depan podium menunggu hasil yang akan diumumkan. Hinata merasakan dadanya bergemuruh gugup. Berharap ia maju sebagai juara. Tapi ia yakin lelaki itulah yang akan memenangkan juara pertama.

"Baiklah, untuk juara 3 story telling contest adalah.."

Hinata harap-harap cemas.

"Sabaku Temari dari Suna SHS!"

Seorang gadis berdiri dan melangkah menuju podium. Jantung Hinata semakin bergemuruh bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan yang semakin meriah.

"Juara kedua.."

Hinata meremas kedua tangannya, memanjatkan harap pada Kami-sama.

"Hyuuga Hinata dari Konoha SHS!"

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut. Teman-temannya bersorak, beberapa menepuk pundak gadis itu. Menyadarkannya untuk segera naik ke atas podium. Hinata melangkah dengan gemuruh bahagia di dadanya. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan memberikan penghargaan.

"Ini dia juara pertama.."

"Uchiha Sasuke dari Ame SHS!"

Dari atas podium Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, teman-temannya bersorak bangga pada lelaki itu. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri Sasuke naik ke atas podium, bergabung dengan para pemenang. Menoleh pada Hinata sesaat. Bolehkah ia katakan bahwa saat itu Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya, walaupun tipis? Atau hanya Hinata yang berhalusinasi karena terlalu kagum pada Sasuke? Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke di sebelahnya hanya untuk mendapati lelaki itu yang memandang ke depan dengan dingin. Mungkin Hinata berhalusinasi.

Pembagian hadiah dan penutupan.

Jingga mulai menyemburat, pertanda hari semakin sore. Wajah-wajah lelah tercetak jelas pada orang-orang yang ada di sana. Hinata dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju mobil yang disewakan untuk mereka. Mereka sukses membawa 5 piala dari beberapa jenjang kompetisi. Pujian mereka dapatkan dari teman-temannya yang datang untuk menyemangati peserta perwakilan Konoha SHS. Membuat mereka harus mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali atas ucapan selamat.

Di depan sana sosok lelaki yang Hinata kagumi terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Meski dingin tapi raut bahagia samar terlihat dari wajah tampan lelaki itu. Membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ah, siapa namanya? Hinata lupa lagi. Aaaa bodoh.

Lelaki itu mungkin tidak mengetahui keberadaan Hinata sampai suara tawa terdengar lembut di belakangnya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Hey, kau-" tanpa sadar Sasuke memanggil gadis itu.

Merasa terpanggil, Hinata pun menoleh. Terkejut mendapati lelaki itu yang memandang ke arahnya.

"Y-ya?" Hinata gugup. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya di antara warna jingga di wajah cantik gadis itu. Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Congrats, Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu." kalimat tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke. Membuat teman-temannya heran karena Sasuke biasanya tak peduli pada orang baru. Sasuke sendiripun kaget dengan kalimatnya barusan.

Jantung Hinata berdegup tak karuan, pipinya semakin terasa panas. Matanya menatap segan onyx Sasuke.

"Thanks. Selamat juga em-"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Tatapan segan Hinata melembut, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Sasuke terpana melihat gadis di hadapannya. Cantik di antara kemilau jingga.

"U-uchiha Sasuke."

Ah, akhirnya ia mengetahui nama lelaki itu.

 **Fin**

.

.

 **Ehem, oke.. Ini mungkin agak sedikit gaje. Tapi, saya benar-benar ingin membuat cerita dari pengalaman saya ini. Meskipun ada beberapa adegan yang saya tambahkan dan tidak sesuai kenyataan.**

 **Saya sungguh frustasi karena tidak bisa mengingat nama lelaki yang sungguh hebat itu. Membuat rasa penasaran hinggap di hati saya./halaaah/ Padahal nama lelaki itu sudah disebutkan beberapa kali dan bodohnya saya tidak bisa mengingatnya. T-T**

 **Kok jadi curhat ya? :'v**

 **Dan saya tidak tahu apa ini termasuk genre Romance atau tidak. /plakk/ :'v**

 **Oke.. Akhir kata,**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
